Data readers, such as barcode scanners and RFID readers, are a popular means for data acquisition in computerized processing systems. Barcode scanners are used to read and decode barcode patterns or other symbols or information imprinted on different surfaces in order to transmit the information encoded in the barcode pattern or symbol to a host processing device.
Certain data readers are equipped with a scale, such as a flush-mounted scale incorporated into point-of-sale checkout counters, to provide a space efficient solution to reading barcode information associated with an item and weighing the item. If the item or object to be weighed overhangs an edge of the scale, an inaccurate measurement may be returned by the scale. For example, if an item to be weighed partially rests on the counter, the scale may return a lower weight. By way of another example, if one or more items on the counter partially rest on the scale while another item is being weighed, the scale may return a higher weight. Thus, if the overhanging condition goes unnoticed, a customer may be overcharged or undercharged for the item.
Accordingly, the present inventors have recognized a need to detect events resulting in inaccurate weight measurements, such as when an item spans the scale and the checkout counter.